


i found my way to love

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BasicallyIDoMoo, Fluff, Nerds in Love, Rare Pairings, this ship is so Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: i didnt read this over sorry??? jk im not sorry bc this ship needs more stories!! marcel and broock are so cute bc marcel is an asshole then theres a literal angel, brock and theyre such a cute duo hhh, bless. also im del x mini trash so why not make them a very very lowkey background ship?? anywho, i hope you guys enjoy this!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt read this over sorry??? jk im not sorry bc this ship needs more stories!! marcel and broock are so cute bc marcel is an asshole then theres a literal angel, brock and theyre such a cute duo hhh, bless. also im del x mini trash so why not make them a very very lowkey background ship?? anywho, i hope you guys enjoy this!!

Marcel was a bitter asshole. His friends knew that well, but he knew it the best. He didn’t have any angsty bullshit from his past which caused it. The only reason he acted like that was because he always let his feelings get the better of him and honestly, it was much more fun to be that way than think of the consequences from his words. Soon enough, his YouTube persona had become centered around his carefree language and anger. His friends always got a kick out of it, and as much as he enjoyed their support, he really didn’t care about anyone’s opinion beside his own.

 

Of course, that changed when Brock, aka Moo Snuckel, had joined their friend group. 

 

At first, Marcel didn’t think much of the gentle man. Sure, his laugh was cute and his puns may have been terrible but they were always perfectly timed and his noob tube skills were beyond the roof and-  _ okay _ , so maybe Marcel did think a lot of him but of course, he wouldn’t let Brock have much control over his life. Marcel was an asshole and couldn’t let some cute, kind hearted guy he only knew through the internet change him. Except, he did. 

 

Soon, whenever he made a joke and Brock laughed, his heart would almost jump out of his chest. Every time Brock would talk to him, arcel felt as if they were in their world and all Marcel wished for was to stay there and never leave. Marcel hated how some cute guy states away from him had  _ this _ much control over him. His bitter asshole personality was still there, but it had lessened, especially when Brock was in the call which kept happening more and  _ more. _ It felt like the two had been playing and talking a lot more recently and obviously, Marcel was not going to complain about spending more time with his crush.

 

One day, Brock had messaged him asking if he wanted to play a few rounds of  _ The Culling  _ and Marcel sent a quick yes, not caring if he looked desperate or not. Brock called him a minute after Marcel’s response.

 

“Hey Marcel!” Brock said excitedly and Marcel was thankful that they were not doing facecams because his face felt as hot as an oven at that moment.

 

“Hey Moo.” He replied, faking his usual confidence.

 

“You can call me Brock if you want.”

 

From that day on he always called him Brock.

 

////

 

**Marcel:** how the FUCK is someone so cute what the fuck

**Mini:** i cant believe u fell for him omg

**Marcel:** how did u get del to like you hhhhh

**Mini:** idk hes really oblivious so i had to straight out tell him

**Marcel:** has brock shown any hints of liking me to you guys when im not there???

**Mini:** not allowed to tell ;P

**Marcel:** hAS HE 

**Mini:** fine, hes asked us abt you and such 

**Marcel:** thats not much to work with CRAIG

**Mini:** just talk to him a lot more, thats what i did w/ del

**Mini:** also, its cute that you two call each other by your names <<33

**Marcel:** why must cute boys be so difficult

**Mini:** idk dude but go get some brock

**Marcel:** fuck you

 

Marcel logged off of his skype and spun in his chair, letting out an aggravated sigh. The only choice he had was to follow Mini’s advice.

 

////

 

It was in the middle of a Marcel on Monday when he felt as if his secret was exposed. He decided on a Q&A and he let Mini choose which ones because he wanted to be surprised. But only Mini would choose this one.

 

“@juicthjk says “Fuck, Marry, Kill- Mini, Moo, and Lui.” Marcel was silently planning his revenge for Mini as he spoke.

 

“Fuck Mini, and I don’t mean that in a shipping way, I mean that in a ‘I will fuck up Craig’ way. But I’d probably fuck Lui. Marry Brock, I mean, he’s a great guy, why not? And kill Mini because fuck that guy.” Marcel said, waving his hands around.

 

He went through more questions and soon ended the video. He didn’t have much to edit because surprisingly, it went smooth. He left the video to render as he pulled up Mini’s contact and began to curse him out, saying how he should tell Delirious to start planning his boyfriend's funeral. 

 

Hours later, he began to read through comments and of course, mostly quoting the video. There were a few that were clever that he responded to, and the others were either saying “nice video” or talking about a new ship, aka him and Brock. He decided to go into the thread and there were multiple accounts commenting on how cute it was that Marcel only complimented Brock with the Fuck, Marry, Kill. He chuckled and shook his head, silently saying to himself that if only those fans knew. 

 

His Skype beeped and he clicked on the icon, making the Skype window pop up. Marcel’s heart began to race at the fact that the message was from the one and only Brock. 

 

**Brock:** Hey, can i talk to you?

 

Marcel’s legs began to shake at the message. Brock knew and probably hated him. Sure, Brock didn’t hate anyone in this world but because of Marcel’s big ol’ crush on him, he probably hated him. Brock probably thought they shouldn’t be friends and that he wanted to discuss a good reason to tell the fans why they wouldn’t be playing together anymore.

 

**Marcel:** sure.

 

Brock called him immediately after Marcel sent the message and he was hesitant to clicking the answer button but after yelling at himself mentally to stop being a pussy, he clicked it. The call was silent for a few seconds before Brock’s voice cut through the silence.

 

“I wasn’t sure before how you would react but now I’m confident. And when I say this, please be honest with me-” 

 

This isn’t what Marcel thought was going to happen.

 

“I like you Marcel. A lot. I don’t want our friendship to end just because of some crush. You’re a great,  _ great _ guy and I am fine with you not ever liking me back. But please, don’t fake feelings to make me happy. I want you to be happy an-” Brock’s voice faded as Marcel realized what happened.

 

Brock liked him.

 

Brock actually liked him like how he liked Brock.

 

Marcel began to laugh in relief and Brock stopped speaking, causing Marcel to laugh harder.

 

“Brock,” Marcel began as his laughter calmed. “I like you too, like that.”

  
Brock began to laugh, causing Marcel to begin to laugh again. God, Marcel was happy.


End file.
